Five Nights at Anime Freddy's Book 1
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: An 18 year old boy named Logan Wembley was looking for a new job. He came across Anime Freddy Fredbear's Pizzeria, so he take the job. Could Logan make it out alive from The Anime Animationic Babe (Five Nights in Anime belongs to Mairusu Paua)
1. Prologue

The convention was dark and queit. My friends all booted up around the same time as me.

"Will we get him tonight" Toy Bonnie asked me.

"Dont worry Toy Bonnie we shall get him" I said evily smirking.

Toy Bonnie grinned at me and hopped of the immediatly sat on the table and stared into the camera tilting her head smiling. I turned to Toy Chica and saw her going into the bathroom. Me and the Freddles didn't really move much so we stayed on the stage. After a few secconds Toy Bonnie got off of the table and walked down the hall. I saw her red panties dissapear into the supply closet. I glanced over at Anime Mangle who was shyly looking into the camera. I decided it was time for me so I jumped off the stage and sneakly walked down the hall. Toy Bonnie was already at the office peaking around the corner. The guard was to busy looking at his tablet. I gave Toy Bonnie the signal and we both pounced on the guard. He screamed alot as we pinned him to the wall. Toy Bonnie got to work on suffocating him while I held him still. After about 3 minutes he stoped squirming and fell limp. Toy Bonnie released him and let him fall to the ground.

"That was fun Toy Freddy!" She said smiling.

"Indeed it was" I told her.

We needed to get rid of the body so I called my sister.

"Spring Freddy!" I yelled down the hall.

My sister Anime Golden Freddy aka Spring Freddy appeared infront of us the creepy way she always does.

"What sis" she said.

"We have another body for you" I said pointing at the corpse of the dead guard.

She looked over and jumped up and down with joy.

"Just take it" I sighed.

She grabbed the body and teleported away with it. God knows what she uses them for. As me, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were walking back to the stage Toy Chica asked

"Will we get the guy tommorow?"

"Yes" I reasured her "We always do"


	2. New job

**LOGAN'S POV**

I pulled into the parking lot of the convention center and took off my bike helmet. The place looked fun. Big sign with 3 animatronics on it. Freindly entrance. Nothing creepy what so ever. I dismounted my bike and pulled out the newspaper clipping. "Freddys anime convention" yep this is the right place. I pushed open the door only to be greeted by a big blue bunny. Might I add she had BOOBS! GEEZ. Seeing this made me nearly faint.

"Hi sweety" She said "Welcome to Anime Freddy Fredbear's anime convention!"

"Um...hi" I said nervously.

"Awww did I scare you" she said tilting her head.

UM YEAH WHEN A GUY WALKS INTO AN ANIME CONVENTION AND YHE FIRST THING HE SEES IS A SEXY BLUE BUNNY I THINK HE'D BE SCARED.

"Uh...no" I said nervously.

"Have a great time!" She said stepping aside.

I glanced over my shoulder as I walked in and saw her wink at me. I shuddered at that and went to find the managers office. This place was quite cool. There was anime everywhere. Anime games. Anime posters. Anime animals. WAIT REWIND. Anime animals like the one from before. My eyed floated up to the stage were three sexy anime animatronics were singing black paper moon from soul eater. There was a bear who had red cheeks, a black bowtie and a black tophat. Then there was that blue bunny from before with a red bowtie, red cheeks and red panties. Then finally there was a yellow chicken with pinky cheeks and a bib that said "lets eat!". I guess this place was also a resteraunt too. I looked back over to the left and saw a sign that said "managers office". I decided to walk towards the office. When I reached for the door handel I couldn't help think I was being watched. I did a quick 360 and saw something red dissapear behind some purple stared curtains. I shruged it off and walked into the office. There was a man sitting behind a desk drawing some kind of anime. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a white shirt. Noticing that I had walked in he put away is drawing and looked at me.

"Can I help you" he said.

"Uh im here for the night job Im Logan" I said holding out my hand to him.

He shook it then reached into his desk and pulled out a document.

"I'm Marisu the manager, if you could please fill out this questionare that would be great" he said handing me the document and a pen.

I sat down at the desk and started filling it out

Question 1: Which if these is your favorite:  
Soul eater  
Attack on titan  
Hetalia  
Black butler  
All of the above

Thats easy! I checked the all of the above box and continued.

Question 2: Which if the characters appeals to you the most

Bonnie  
Chica  
Freddy

I guess this was the names of the animatronics. I didn't know them yet so i checked the all of the above box.

Question 3: Are you ok with staying up late?

Once again easy. IM A FRIKEN NIGHT OWL. I never really sleep.

I handed the paper back to Marisu who took it and red it carefully. He nodded and put it in his desk.

"Your hired" Marisu told me "Your shift starts at 12 am sharp"

I did a tiny fistbump and shook Marisu's hand.

"You'll need this" He said passing me a badge with a picture of Anime Toy Freddy's face and the words security on it.

"Thanks Marisu!" I said to him.

"No problem" he said "I'll call you at 12"

"Ok talk to you then" I said leaving the office.

 **ANIME TOY BONNIE'S POV**  
I saw that cutey new guy get the job from Marisu. Silly. He doesn't know what he's got himself into. Allthough he is really cute and I may not want to give him the old boobs to the face until you suffocate. Like I said he's a cutey.  
After the new guy left and the place closed. We had a few hours to are selfs. I went into the back room to get ready for tonight. I CANT WAIT TO MEET HIM.

 **Another chapter done. Its long because the other one was really short. Anywho hope you enjoyed!**


	3. First Night

**LOGAN'S POV**

I awoke to the sound of an alarm clock ringing in my left ear. My hand came down on the bar and I sat up. The time was 11:30. Got a few minutes before I have to leave. I got off of my bed and walked to my dresser. Got to look fab for my first night! I picked out some grey jeans and a white shirt. I also grabbed a red bowtie because bow ties are cool. I turned to the left and looked in my mirror. I be looking fine. I walked into my apartment's kitchen and opened the fridge. There were 2 energy bars and a frozen cofee. I picked them up and packed them in a bag. I then pinned my badge to my chest and stepped out into the hallway. There was an elevator to get down but I hated it. So I just decided to use the stairs. It took me a bit longer but it was better than using that scary elevator. I walked out of the doors and walked to my bike. It was a red and white ducati. I stradled it and put my helmet on. My foot went down on the start and the engine sprung to life. I pulled my feet up and pulled out of the parking lot.

TIME SKIP

I put my helmet on top of my bike and took out my keys. I put them in the lock and opened the door and stepped in. Ok this place is creepy at night. I shut the door behind me and locked it to make sure no one got in. My watch said 11:40. 10 minutes of fun! I reached in to my bag and got out my swegway. It was white. I pressed the button and put it on the floor. I stepped on and started to drive to the office. The office was small and dingy. Could you atleast get rid of the trash geez! I went through the other side and started doing doughnuts in the play area. Suddenly there was a large chime and it was 12:00. My shift officialy started. Suddenly I heard a seductive laugh.

"Nothing to worry about" I reasured myself.

I glanced at the stage and noticed the blue bunny was gone.

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT" I said to myself.

"Hi again cutey" a voice said behind me.

I turned to see the blue bunny standing infront of me winking.

"NOPE" I screamed and drove as fast as I could to the office.

Phew! That was close. I got off my swegway and turned it off.

 **TOY BONNIE'S POV**

Was it something I said? The guatd just ran away from me. OHHHHHH I get it. He was scared we were moving at night. I glanced behind me and saw Toy Freddy looking at me.

"Toy Bonnie I can tell you like him" She said.

"What no!" I said "I mean he's cute but no"

"We still have to get him though" she told me stepping off the stage.

"At least give him an hour to adjust!" I asked her.

She sighed and got back on the stage.

"Fine" she sighed "An hour"

I smiled at her and slowly crept to the office.

 **LOGAN'S POV**

The phone started to ring after a while of sitting in the office. I put it on speaker and said

"Hello?"

"Hey hey its Marisu your manager" he said.

"Hey Marisu" I said back to him.

"So I was just calling to tell you a few things you need to know to get settled in on your first night" he said.

"Go ahead" I said.

"Ok It might seem over welming with all this new stuff but I can assure you you shall beffine. The girls do tend to...explore...the place a bit"

Explore?

"Yeah but the only real problem you will be faced with is the heavy assests. If the girls see you they may tend to play a bit rough...now that may sound good to some people"

What!

"But with the heavy assests you can immagine a bit of discomfort. But we have given you a camera and 2 solid steel doors. If you see one of the girls to close to your office just shut the door and wait until they leave. Now with the cameras I want you to keep 2 cameras in mind. Foxy's Pirate cove and Mangle's Kids cove. These 2 girls will tend to run to your office if you don't check on them enough"

Oh please TELL ME MORE!

"So if you see them coming just shut the door and wait for them to go back, first night should be easy so i'll let you get to it"

Hw then hung up withour giveing me time to say goodbye. That was weird. I opened my cameras and saw that the blue bunny was gone. Why me. I checked my left door expecting an emptty hallway only to see a tall bunny standing in the doorway looking straight at me.  
I tried to reach for the door but she stopped me.

"Nu uh uh" she said shaking her head "Me and you are gonna get to know each other"

"Please don't kill me with your boobs" I said shaking.

"Oh I just want to be your freind (and maybe engage in the sexy times later ;-) )" she said steping in to the room.

I shuffled my seat over so I was closer to the right door so I could run if I had to.

"My names Toy Bonnie" she said "I like rainbows, anime of course, blondes, the color blue and Pizza"

"Um...I'm Logan...I like anime, the color blue, Fish and chips and pizza" I said back to her.

She was sitting on the desk slightly tilting her head and swinging her leg back and forth. But she was always smiling at me which I found odd.

"Sooooo" she said.

I could tell this was very awkward. I looked at the clock and it was 1 am. She notice that too.

" I better get going before Toy Freddy shows up" she said getting off of the desk.

"Toy Freddy's coming!" I shouted.

"Yeah she's nice when you get to know her. She gave you a whole hour of a break but now she's coming" she said disappearing down the hall.

I gulped and checked the cameras and sure enough Toy Freddy was sneaking towards the office.  
I put my camera down and looked down the hallway and saw Toy Freddy. She laughed at me seductively and struck a sexy pose. I closed the door before my nose started bleeding. She came to the window and looked at me.

"Open the door" she cooed.

I slowly shook my head at her. She tilted her head and looked so friken ADORABLE. It was so hard to resist from opening the door. In the end I kept my cool and kept the door shut. She eventualy left so I put my cameras back up. Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were all back and everything was fine until I checked Foxy's Pirate cove. The curtains were wide open and her sighn said "ITS HER" I flipped to my left hall cam and saw Anime Foxy running down the hall giggling as she ran. I tried to shut the door but it was to late. I saw through the window and she walked into the office.

"DON'T KILL ME!" I screamed.

"Kill you" she cooed "Where would be the fun in that".

She had an evil smirk on and she grabbed the sides of her brown WILL NOT DO WHAT IM THINKING. Suddenly the clock chimed 6am and Anime Foxy did another evil smirk.

"I'll get you next time lover boy" she cooed as she left.

I layed back in my chair thinking what the hell just happened.

I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO MARISU.

 **Another chapter done and this ones extra long! Hope you enjoyed and i will try to update soon bye!**


	4. The Incident

**Anime Toy Freddy's POV**

The clocks chimed meaning we had run out of time. Dang I really wanted to kill the new guy! Toy Bonnie came back in as the guard left.

"Hey guys" she said "readdy for a fun day"

"Toy Bonnie why did you need an hour with the guard" I said to her.

"Um...uhhhhh..." she stuttered.

She is obviously hideing something.

"What is it" I sighed.

"Ok fine, I was getting to know the guard!" She shouted.

"Was that hard?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever" she said climbing back onto the stage.

Everyone was in there normal place. It was almost time to open.  
No one ever came at 6:30. It was always alot later so the first part of the morning was boreing. We still had to play though just in case anyone came in. It was just the same anime theme songs over and over again. Then finally a few kids and teens came in. Anime Foxy welcomed them in and they sat down at the tables. They ordered pizza and watched us play. After we had finished the song Toy Chica came off to cook more pizza. She soon came back with 4 extra large pizzas. I could feel a bit of drool in my mouth. The pizzas looked soooo good. But I had to resist. The kids all had a slice and were eating it. Sooooo hungry! One of the kids noticed I was drooling and came up on the stage.

"Hey kid you can't come up here" I reminded the kid.

But he didn't listen. He came up to me and touched one of my boobs. I gasped when he did this. I hated it when people did this. I grabbed him and pulled him in. He started to squirm and kick but I held him tighter. Eventualy he stopped moveing and I dropped him to the ground. He fell off the stage with a thud. The whole room fell silent. Suddenly one of the teens screamed and everyone ran out screaming. Mairusu looked at me through the managers office window. He had a look of sheer horror on his face. He ran out and locked the doors.

"M-Mairsu he..." I trembled.

He ignored me and picked up the kids body. He shot me a look of death and walked to the backroom. I knew what he was doing. He opened the door and through the child's body in. There were a few giggles and then silence. Mairisu walked straight up to the stage and shot us all a look of death.

"No one finds out OK" he shouted.

We all jumped a bit and nodded fast. He walked out of the doors and left the convention in complete silence.

"Why Toy F-Freddy" Toy Bonnie said to me.

"He...he..." I stutered.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed away to the office past kids cove where I saw a timid Anime Mangle jump back in. I sat in the office and shut both of the doors. I sat in the chair crying. Why did I?

"H-hello?" I heard a voice say.

I looked over at the window and saw the nightguard.

"I-is every thing o-ok" he asked.

I opened the opposite door and ran back to the stage.

 **Logan's Pov**

Why was she crying? Is everything alright? So many questions. The clock chimed and it was time for my shift. Ill find out soon.


	5. Second Night

**Logan's p.o.v**

Why was that Toy Freddy girl crying? Did something happen? Does mairsu know? So many questions. Oh well its time to start my shift. The clock chimed 12 and It was go time. The phone begun to ring like it did yesterday. I picked it up and listened to what my boss had to say.

"Hey hey" he said "If your hearing this you made it to night 2, I knew you could do it! Anywho there has been somewhat of an investigation going on recently"

Investigation? More questions!

"There was...an incedent. We may end up haveing to close for a while...at least. But I just wanted to stress the importance of checking Mangle's Kids cove. Although Anime Mangle doesn't come out often its important to keep and eye on her. When she comes she may tend to stay for a while so just pray you have enough power. Another thing about Toy Freddy. She likes the dark. So run out of power if you want to see her. Im joking! Well ill see you tommorow.

Once again he hung up. Huh incedent? Anime Mangle? Power?  
I let out a big sigh and picked up the camera. Toy Bonnie was sitting on the stage. Her legs gently waveing. She spotted the camera and waved at me. I waved back even though she couldnt see me. I then remembered what mairusu said about a certain Anime Mangle? I opened the camera labeled Mangle's Kids cove. What I saw nearly killed me. THE MOST KAWAII THING EVER. There was a white fox inside with red cheems, pink, panties, a white poofy tail and a pink and white couler scheme. Her eyes were locked on the camera staring into it with interst. But I could see fear at the same time. I gazed for a while before. I heard a noise comeing from my right. I yanked the camera down and slowly pressed the light switch.

"Hi sexy!" Toy Chica said at my window.

"Gah!" I screamed falling off my chair.

I quickly punched the door shut. She let out a sigh.

"You don't want me?"

"Nope, and get those...things...off the window" I said back to her annoyed she had scared me.

After a minute or two she was gone. Finally. I couldnt stop thinking about the fox! I opened the cameras and saw " Anime Mangle" with her back to me. She was looking over her shoulder and grabbing her curtain. Trying to sneek out eh! Your kawaii but i cant let you in. Unless your nice like bonnie. Speaking of which where is she? I put my camera down and saw a yellow face infront of mine. It was like Toy Freddy. But old...and gold.

"ADGDJSJFJNAGHFJ" I yelled and hid myself with the camera. I was too scared to look. After a minute I had the courage to peak out. She was gone.

"PHEW" I sighed.

I clicked the door light on the left and saw Toy Bonnie.

"Heya!" She said

"Hey Toy Bonnie, whats up?" I said.

"Oh nothing. Just chilling you?"

"Just making sure your buddy's don't rape me" I chuckled.

She laughed at that. I laughed a bit too.

"Your funny!" She said

"Yeah but some jokes of nine are bad!" I said

"They can't be that bad" she said

"You asked for it, Do you have a problem with your eye? Cuz you been looking right all day"

She stood there.

"That was bad!" She chuckled

"Told you!"

"Well I gota get going now see ya later Peter!" She said walking out the left door.

Back to work! I opened the Mangle's Kids cove camera. Anime Mangle was now staring into the camera more excited than scared. What doea this mean? My ears caught the sound of feet pattering down the hallway. My hands acted like lightning and my hand hit the door button hard. I heard Anime Foxy giggle on the other side.

"Go away captain!" I yelled through the door.

"Awww captain. Im gonna remeber that sweetie" she said.

Oh god why did I say that.

"Ill get ya next time!" She said skiping away.

I mouthed the word f$ck. I grabbed my camera and looked at the cove camera. Only where was Anime Mangle?


	6. Meeting Anime Mangle

I stared at the cameras tapping around like crazy looking for Anime Mangle. WHERE ARE YOU. NOPE NOT HERE. NOPE. I huffed and put my camera on my lap. Might as well check the doors. My hand pressed against the cold metal button and my left hallway lit up. Nothing. Good. I swivled in my seat and went to check my right door. I pressed the button and my right hallway filled with light. My jaw dropped. Standing in the hallway was Anime Mangle. Seeing her in person made me freeze. I was terrified bur in awe at how cute she was.

"H-hello" she said with a timid voice.

"Hiiiii" I said jaw still down.

"I-i had a n-nightmare, Can I s-stay with you" She said.

Robots can have nightmares? Let alone dreams?

"Uh sure" I said letting her in.

Surprisingly she shut both of the doors.

"Um...Mangle...power" I said pointing at the power on the tablet.

"Dont worry" she said, "theres a trick, do you have a phone?"

"Yeah" I said handing her my phone.

She took the phone and plugged it in. Surprisingly my power started to go back up.

"The building runs of a crapy generater, The building doesn't use much power. But doesn't have much of it. So when you plug in your phone it takes some power to power the building"

"Wow" I replied "Thanks Mangle"

"No problem Logan" as soon as she said this she covered her mouth.

"H-how do you know m-my name" I said confused.

"I...I...I watched you for a bit to see if you were like the other guards, I picked up on your name in a bit" she said squriming nervously.

"Mangle, It's ok I was just surprised. And what do you mean by the "others"?" I said to her.

"Oh...other guards...Toy Freddy and the bunch don't like them pervs. That's the reason there dead" she said.

"DEAD!, WHAT THE HELL" I yelled at her.

"Please be quiet I don't want them to know im here" she said a bit more timid.

"Dead!" I whisper shouted.

"I don't know why. But when people are pervs around Toy Freddy and the others. They get angry" She said glancing at the windows.

"Im not a perv and Toy Freddy wants me!" I said.

"Well how do I say" she said pondering "Since your not a perv...they..." she trailed.

"They?" I said leaning in closer.

"Want you"

I sat back in my chair taking a few minutes for to compute.

"What?!" I said back at her.

"I know...its weird" she said.

I saw her yawn a bit. Robots can sleep and get tired?

"Um...Mangle" I said to her.

"Yeah" she said looking back at me.

"Are you tired?" I asked her.

"A little" she said.

"Do you want the office chair?" I replied.

"Oh...ok" she said sitting down in the chair.

I walked to the back of the room and lay my jacket down. Since I was also tired. My jacket was soft and warm. I sat down on it and fell asleep. So many thoughts. So many questions. Ill have to ask soon.


	7. Anime Foxy

**Anime Foxy's** **Pov**

I WANT THAT GUARD SO BAD! Yep just needed to get that out. My cove was cold. Oh how I wish I had a snuggle toy. As you can tell im the sexy one. I giggled a bit at this thought. I heard some loud snoreing comeing from the office so I decided to check it out. My feet touched the cold tiled floor and I dashed down the hallway. I skided a bit to stop just before the window. Now the snoreing was louder. I peered around the door and saw the guard sleeping. Slacking off. Wait wait wait wait. Mangle? Why is she here. My sister was curled up next to the guard sleeping too.

"Hmph"

Theres nothing to do here. I slumped back to my cove and sat down. No one wants to see me anymore. Ever since Marisa put the not safe for work sign up no one comes to visit me anymore. I KNOW IM DESPERATE. I just want somone to love me. I settled down on the floor and stared at me N.s.f.w sign. My hook came down on the sign leaving a big scratch across it.

 **Logan's Pov**

I heard a buzzing noise comeing from my desk. My eyes slamed open. 4 Am! Geez. I looked down at my left and saw Mangle snoozing on my shoulder slightly snoreing but still super kawaii. How did she get over here from that chair? I gently moved her head off of my mine. She let out a small moan as I moved her. I left her sleeping on my coat. My body ached as I streched out my individual muscles. My vision was still a bit blurry from sleep. Lets take in the suroundings:  
Office  
Drink  
Pizza  
Sleepy Mangle  
Chair  
Tablet  
Doors  
Golden bear  
Fan  
WAIT GOLDEN BEAR. I looked again and sure enough there was a gold bear.

"Come to the back room" She said.

"Ummmm" I said confused.

She leaned in and kissed me passionately then dissapeard.  
What. The. Hell. Just happened.

"TOY BONNIE IM SCARED" I screamed.

I heard the patter of feet on the floor and Toy Bonnie burst in.

"WHAT IS IT" she said panting from running.

"There...bear...golden KISS!"

"Woah slown down pete" She said.

"THIS THINGY POPPED UP INFRONT OF ME AND TOLD ME TO GO TO THE BACKROOM AND IT KISSED ME" I replyed to her shouting more than replying.

"Oh god" She said putting her hand on her forehead.

"What?" I said a bit scared.

"I wanted to avoid this but, I think its time to visit the back room"


	8. Anime Golden Freddy

**Author Note: I'm not proud of this chapter**

* * *

 **Logan's Pov**

Toy Bonnie shifted the old door open and I peered into the dark room. At first I didnt see anything. I stepped into the room only for the door to shut behind me.

"BONNIE THIS ISNT FUNNY" I said banging on the door.

"I didn't do it" she replied.

I turned around and my eyes started to adjust to the dark room.

"Ahhh so your here" A seductive feminene voice said.

"GAH WHO'S THERE" I screamed.

I felt somones hand brush my left cheek. My heart was racing like mad. Should I turn? Screw it. I turned to see a gold version of Toy Freddy staring at me with empty eyes.

"I knew you'd come" she said aproaching me.

"Ummm...stay back...Golden Freddy" I said guessing her name.

"I won't bite...hard" she said forcing me against the wall.

"Uh stop...I feel very uncomfortable when hot anime chicks touch me" I said shaking.

"Better get used to it" She whispered leaning in to kiss me

I tried to stop her. I swear. Her lips colided with mine and I felt a sensation I never felt before. She began to nibble on my upper lip. What is this...it's...it's...nice. I did the same back to her and I think she liked it too. She started to lick my lips and I felt another nice tingle. She put her tounge in mine and started to wrestle it. This is weird yet...nice...at the same time. She pressed her lips harder against mine makeing me let out a small moan. She broke the kiss and looked me in the eye.

"Wanna get...serious" she said.

"I...I don't know" I trembled.

Just as she started to unbutton my shirt Toy Bonnie got the door open.

" UMMMMMM" she said stareing at us.

"Toy Bonnie?" I stammered.

"I'll let you guys do this" she saie backing out shuting the door.

"Now...where were we" she said continuing to unbutton my shirt.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Anime Golden Freddy's Pog**

"Wow" I said.

"Wow indeed" Logan said back to me.

"I'll be wanting this now" I said snuggling up to him.

"Yeah...Goldie...can I call you that?" He asked me.

"Sure...what is it?" I replied snuggling up more.

"I think I want to stay nightguard"

I kissed him again.

"Wonderfull" I replied.

He stood up and got his clothes back on.

"Stay for more" I asked him tugging at his pant leg.

"Im sorry Goldie I gota work" He said stepping out.

I layed back in our bed which just so happened to be in the backroom. Wonder how that got here ;. I need more men. I'll get them during the day no one notices.

 **Logan's Pov**  
Well that was one interesting night. I looked at my clock which read 6:06 Wow time flys when your haveing sex with a gold bear. Time to go. I stepped out of the front door and sat on my bike. This could be a permanent job. WHAT COULD GO WRONG?

* * *

 **Hmmm I wonder too. Well we shall all find out too in the next one guys.**  
 **This chapter is sponsered by** **my friend Amber who really wanted the sexy times ('_-)**


	9. Night 4

**Toy Freddy's Pov**

"That new guy has to go" I explained to them.

"But he isn't bad!" Bonbon huffed. "He is not like the past guards"

"And I haven't even had sex with him yet!" Anime Foxy said standing up.

The whole room fell silent as everyone stared at her. She whimpered at sat back down emmbaressed.

"As I was saying" I said "We don't need a guard. I push that we kill the guard. And you can have sex first Foxy"

Anime Foxy jumped up and clapped her hands.

 **Anime Mangle's Pov**

Oh no. I have to tell Logan. But the only time I see him is when he gets here and that's where there gonna kill him.

"Pssst Toy Bonnie" I whispered across the room to where the bunny was sitting.

She turned and looked at me. I gave her a gesture to come here. She snuck out of the circle and stepped into my cove.

"What?" She asked.

"I have a plan to save the guard"

We discussed for a minute and we both agreed.

 **Time skip**

 **Logan's** **Pov**

I slightly whistled as I entered the resteraunt where the gals where smiling on stage. When they saw me they quickly turned.  
Strange.  
I slung my bag over my sholder and continued down the hall.  
I saw in my office Toy Bonnie and Mangle.

"Toy Bonnie?, Mangle?" I said stepping in.

"LOGAN EVERY ONE OF THE ANINATRONICS ARE GONNA TRY TO KILL YOU" Anime Mangle blurted out.

"Wh-what" I stuttered droping my bag with a thud.

"Toy Freddy & The Freddles has made them go after you!"

"WHAT" I yelled.

"And we have to try to kill you too. That's the sad part"

Before I could say anything the clock struck 12.

"Oh its too late." She said and hugged me. "Don't die on us yet"

I blushed a deep red and Toy vBonnie and Mangle where gone. I adjusted my bowtie. Straightend my badge.

"Bring it on sexy animals"

I pulled up the camera and saw Toy Chica making her way here. She appeared at my door and I judo kicked it shut.

"HOWAH TAKE THAT CHICKEN BREAST!"

After a while she was gone. I peeked down the hall and saw Toy Freddy & The Freddles duck behind the boxes. Saw ya. I had a little time before they arived. After I got Toy Freddy & The Freddles dealt with and said a few bad ass things it was allready 5am. Im gonna do it!. I checked the hallway and saw Anime Foxy running. Sh#t! I tried to press the button but somthing stopped me. I looked over and saw freddy holding my bowtie. A ton of anger welled up inside. I fealt everything build and build until it could build no more. Im...gonna...BRITFIT! I shoved freddy off and pressed her against the wall.

"YOU FOCKIN NOB HEAD TWISTING BELLEND EATING FOCKIN DINGLEBERRY PEICE OF NOB" I yelled into her face.

She dashed out panting heavily.  
Woah britfits drain my energy so much. But then I remembered. FOXY. She burst threw the door and screamed.

"MY FIRST MATE!"

It was too late. She jumped on me and pinned me down.

"GAGH GET OFF" I screamed trying to push her off but I couldn't.

"Your mine now" She cooed. As she tore my clothes shirt off.

Now when people I dont like try to do me. Well...

I shoved her off and sprinted down the hallway. I didn't care that each one of my clothing items where being torn off by passing animatronics. I didn't care. It took all of my courage to let Goldie take my bowtie. I burst outside and locked the door. I panted heavily as I slid down the glass door. I jumped when I heard a pound on the glass.

"YOUR MY FIRST MATE" Anime Foxy said smashing through the glass.

I jumped up and sprinted toward my bike Foxy hot on my heels. I got on and drove like mad to get away. I had done it.


	10. Night 5: enter Glitterstrap The Rabbit

This was it...my last shift before my paycheck...then Id have a weekend to myself...get away...do crap that doesnt involve sex demons. I lay on my bed cold staring at the ceiling. My body jolted up to the sound of buzzing. It was 11:50. I inhaled and exhaled. Time to go. I slumped off my bed and out the door. My bike was outisde still scratched from Foxy's hook. I said some curse words and got on. Let's do this shit.

 **Anime Freddy's Pov**

"Ahhhh no guard tonight eh Toy Bonnie!" I said holding up a soda to toast.

"Yeah...yay" She muttered looking down.

"Toy Bonnie what is it? You seem down?" I asked her holding her hand.

She let out a big sigh

"He was nice"

"Bonnie. Guards must leave" I said patting her shoulder

She glared at me and pushed me off.

"THERE ACTUALLY QUITE NICE! IF YOU GET TO KNOW THEM WHICH I KNOW SOME OF US HAVEN'T!" She said coldly.

"Toy Bonnie..."

It was too late she had stormed off to the kitchen.

Me, Freddles and Chica sat in silence for what seemed like ages until the sound of a door opening startled us.

"Im back bitches!" He said running to the office.

My soda dropped.

"Toy Chica" I said calmly

"Y-yes Toy Freddy"

"WHY THE HELL IS HE BACK I THOUGHT HE WAS GONE!" I screamed at her.

She cowered and looked frightened.

"I..i don't know Freddy...what do we do?" She timidly asked

I stood up thinking. Then a thought came...a bad thought...a nast thought...a brilliant thought..an evil grin spread across my face...

"Chica...tonight he dies"

 **Logan Pov**

I sat in the office with my hat on...this time I was mlg...I adjusted my OBEY hat and put my mountain dew on the table. My fingers joined and I made a loud cracking noise.

"Bring it!"

The clock struck 12.

I heard the sound of giggling to my right and immediatly shut the door on Toy Chica. She stood there staring at me seductively.

"Oh come out...we can have lots of fun~"

I ignored her and checked the cams.

"Huh? Who was this" I pointed at a golden rabbit.

She giggled and waved at the camera. A shudder went down my spine as she calmly crawled in the vent.

"WHAT DO I DO!"

 **Anime Freddy's Pov**

I heard his screaming from a mile away. Good ol Glitterstrap. He didn't know about her. No one does. And if they do. There already dead.

 **Logan Pov**

I started to hyper ventilate. That vent was just above me. Talk about death from above. I mentally slaped myslef.

"FOCUS!" I checked Anime Foxy and sure enough she was running down my hall. I rolled over in my chair and punched the button. A few seconds later Foxy showed up at my door. She grinned and started to lick the window. I avertedy eye's from the sight.  
After a while her eye's widend and she gave me giant puppy eyes. She wasn't leaving. She wanted in. God. What do I do.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Dang Freddy's anime. That's apparenlty the hottest place ever!"

"I dunno I find it creepy"

"You find everything creepy. That's so hot! I'd do that Foxy all day"

"Dude that's nasty!"

"Dude it's true"

"God stop before you get too excited"

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I grimaced and looked at my power.  
10%  
9%  
7%  
6%  
5%  
4%  
3%  
2%  
1%  
0%

Both of my doors rose and I was left in darkness. Suddenly my right hall filled with light and I saw Toy Freddy. I was choking.

"I warned you...heheh...rah!"

* * *

Book 1 done. Cliffhanger done. Everyone hates me done!  
Don't cry children. Book 2 is coming soon!


	11. Sequel

THE SEQUAL IS UP! ARE YOU READY FOR TOY FREDDY!

 ** _" See you soon" Anime Spring Bonnie & Anime Golden Freddy said while giggle_**


End file.
